This invention is an improved system for the automatic development of xeromamographs, and specifically is a more compact and convenient arrangement of stations within the development system.
A previous system for the automatic development of x-ray mammographs is described in issued U.S. Pat. No. 4,038,943. That system was sold commercially as Xerox Models 125 and 126 and required two units, a conditioning unit in which xerographic plates were stored and charged just prior to use, and a processing unit in which prints were made from the exposed plates.
It was thought that an improvement in the productivity of the operating technologist could be realized and a savings in floor space could be achieved by combining the two units into one compact unit.
An additional design goal was to have front access for all functions. That is, the consumable materials such as the toner components, the cleaning solvent and the paper as well as the imaged plates are all loaded into the unit from the front, the charged plates are delivered to the operator from the front panel, and the finished images are delivered to a front panel output tray. In addition, the CRT and keyboard which stand on the top surface of the unit should be conveniently operable by an operator standing in front of the unit.
Finally, the unit had to be serviced from the front. It would be more efficient if the operator could clear minor mechanical faults by accessing the unit through the front panel, and if the repairman would not have to move the unit away from the wall to perform most kinds of troubleshooting and repair.